Moving Day
by MoonlitSlash
Summary: It's moving day at the MalfoyPotter household. OOCness and hilarity ensues. Warning:Contains SLASH.Don't like slash?Don't read this.


**Title**:Moving Day  
**Rating**:T  
**Disclaimer**:I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it would be one huge slash-fest. So be happy. Or sad. Whatever. Just please don't sue me.  
**Summary**:It's moving day at the Malfoy-Potter household. What hilarities will ensue? Fluff and OOC-ness ahead!  
**A/N**:Hello readers! It's my second fanfiction. Yay! Ok, so in this fanfic, Harry and Draco have a pet Jarvey. For those of you who know what that is, good job. For those of you who don't, here's a quick summary: A Jarvey is a magical creature that looks like an overgrown ferret. It can also talk, but mostly only in insults.

I dedicate this fanfiction to one of my best friends, Lisa-Marie(TomsBabe136), for giving me the idea for the plot. Thanks: ) I also named the Jarvey after one of my favorite actors, Leigh Whannel. The Jarvey's full name is Leighton, but Harry and Draco call him Leigh for short.

And now, on to the fic.

"Harry, can you remind me when we got all this crap?" Draco asked, filling his twentieth box.

"I'm surprised you have anything at all, you're going at it twenty-four seven." Said a bored voice from the corner.

"Leighton..." Harry scolded the Jarvey. He turned his attention back to Draco. "It's not crap."

"Yes it is!" Draco exclaimed, pulling out a funny shaped vase. "Look! What the bloody hell is this?"

Harry looked up from his box for a moment. "That's the wedding present Hermione gave us."

"It looks like whoever made it was having a seizure."

"Leigh!" Harry warned.

"Yes, but what does it do?" Draco asked, turning the vase over in his hands, studying it.

"I think she said that if you pour water into it, the water is magicked and it will keep flowers fresh for years." Harry replied, digging through a bag of packing peanuts.

"Oh yes, because you know I go on daily flower picking expeditions." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry threw a packing peanut at his head.

"Remind me again why we're moving?" Draco said, throwing the styrofoam piece back at Harry.

"Because you guys are running out of places where you haven't..."

"LEIGH!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison, and the Jarvey was silent.

"Because we were only staying here until we got enough money to get our own place, remember?" Harry said for what was probably the sixth time.

"But this is "our own place"! You own it, don't you?" Draco protested, gesturing around at the empty room in Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, but we've got enough money, so I'm letting Hermione and Ron stay here.And I think they want to be alone in their own house!"

"Or maybe their just tried of your..."

"Leigh, if you make one more comment about our sexual life, you are travelling to our new house in one of these boxes." Draco threatened.

"Well it would certainly be quieter then being around you two."

"Ok, that's it!" Draco yelled, trying to grab the Jarvey who was sitting atop a pile of boxes.

"Abuse! ABUSE!" Leigh screamed. He jumped on Draco's head, then jumped down onto the floor and dashed out of the room.

Draco banged his head against the wall.

"Why do we keep him?Honestly, if we just dump him on a street corner and tell everyone he ran away, we won't look like pricks!"

"Oh, come off it. Admit it, you wove him." Harry said in a syrupy, sing-song voice.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Hermione passed by and poked her head into the room.

"What are you, four? Honestly..." Hermione said, shaking her head and walking down the hall.

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too...damnit!"

"Ha! You admitted it!" Harry grinned triumphantly and poked his tongue out at Draco.

"Ok, that's it for you too!" Draco yelled, ripping open a bag of packing peanuts and pelting them at Harry.

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled. He got up to run out the door and collapsed laughing halfway through. Draco pounced on him playfully.

Harry gazed up at Draco."You're very violent, you know that?"

"You know you love me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Hmmm...I don't know..." Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco leaned down a pressed his lips to Harry's. Slowly he trailed kisses down Harry's cheek and to his throat. He lifted his head back up to look at Harry expectantly.

"Then again, you were always very persuasive." Harry said with a smile. He threw his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him back down into the kiss.

"See what I said? Going at it twenty-four seven. I swear, not a shred of decency in you two."

Draco's head snapped up to come face to face with Leighton.

"Uh oh...gotta run!" Leighton said quickly and scampered away.

"LEIGHTON! I WILL KILL YOU!" Draco screamed, pushing himself off the floor and running after the Jarvey.

Harry twisted his head back in time to see Draco turn the corner to the stairwell.

"AHHHHH!"

Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud .

Silence.

Then a quiet voice floated up the stairs.

"Harry?" Said Draco in a strained voice.

"Yes Draco?"

"I think I broke my spine."

Harry chuckled quietly to himself. He highly doubted Draco had any serious injuries. Draco was a baby when it came to physical pain.

He heard footsteps running to the bottom of the stairs. Hermione's panicked voice spoke.

"Draco! Ohmygod what happened! Did you fall down the stairs? Why are you holding Leigh like that? Um...Draco, you might want to let go of him, I think you're suffocating him...Draco? Draco?"

Harry couldn't contain himself. He burst into laughter. It was going to be a LONG day.


End file.
